The Untold Weiredness of Noble Team
by TheHaloFreak
Summary: This is me playing around with Noble Team. im just blowing off steam so if its really bad oh well. i just need to get it out of my system so i can write my other story. expect ALOT of weirdness. summary sucks i know but there really isnt anything to say
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN HALO! This is just some stuff I wanted to get out of my system. This is just to release some steam. I know it sucks but I need to just let it all out. I'm probably going to continue this so expect more kissy scenes and stuff. I am currently working on chapter two of my other story soooooooooooo... yep**

**Enjoy!**

**Blarg**

It was quiet in the small break room except for the breathing of the two passionately kissing Spartans. Outside the hallway was filled with the sound of fake fighting and laughter. The rest of Noble Team was about to go into the room and disrupt the smooching they didn't know was going on.

"I DID NOT CHEAT!" yelled Noble four as he reached to open the door.

"Yes you di-oops!" Noble six trailed off as the door opened and Noble three, six, four, and five got an eyeful of Noble two and their Commander sucking each other's faces off.

"Ooops indeed." Muttered Jorge as Kat and Carter broke apart.

"Um... this isn't what it looks like.." Carter began nervously glancing at Kat.

"Yes we were just.."

"Sucking face? Snogging?" Six interrupted.

"Getting it on?" Emile added

"Finally admitting to your true feeling about each other?" Jorge asked hopefully

"Doing what should have been done a long time ago?" Jun said in an almost giddy tone.

"NO! We were just-we just! Nothing!" was all Carter managed to get out while Kat just blushed and began fiddling with some random piece of equipment.

"Uh-huh. Just what we thought. You two are in llloooovvvveeeee!" Six sank out.

"Mmmmmhhmmm! Kat and Carter sitting in a tree" Jorge joined in.

"K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" Emile and Jun sang.

"NOOOO WE ARE NOT!" Kat and Carter yelled hopelessly. After several minutes of nonstop teasing Kat and Carter shrugged and began kissing gain this time with more passion.

"HEY!" Jun yelled in surprise.

"What are you doing!" Six cried in shock Emile and Jorge simply shrugged and began laughing as they dragged the still shocked Six and Jun out of the room to give the other two some greatly need alone time. Needless to say Carter managed to lock the door this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING! Anyhoo I know this story is about Nobles Teams weirdness but I needed to write this. THIS IS FOR YOU SARAH! PLEASE ENJOY IT!**

I stood in a dark hallway. The only sounds I could hear was the sound of my breathing, pounding heartbeat and that of my two teammates who stood with. Sweat beaded on my forehead as I'm sure it did on theirs. It wasn't the heat but the stress of the situation that caused the perspiration. This was undoubtedly, the most important, difficult mission we had ever been on. This was it. This mission was like our initiation, our way to pass from rookie to pro. It all hung on this mission. My nerves had had about all they could take. One could taste the tension in the air.

"Jack, d-dont you about have it by _now?_ " I whispered to Jack who was busy picking the lock to the door of the room that would decide our fate.

"Dammit Rob! Can't you see that I`m concentrating here? Do you _want _us to get caught?" Mark gave me a look of disgust while Jack went back to work. Cleary I should have just kept my freakin mouth shut. I seemed to always be getting in trouble for saying something. I was about to just walk away I was so angry when Jack spoke.

"I got it!" he said with quiet glee.

"We`re in boys!" he held the door to the office open while we walked in past him. Mark patted him on the arm as we walked through.

"Nice job man! I knew you could get in!" we paused just inside the room. It was a typical office a desk at one side, picture on the walls, a couple filling cabinets lined the walls.

"Alright let's do this quick. In and out, just like we practiced."

"Right" Jack and I said in unison. With that we moved like fire Mark went straight for the filing cabinets, Jack for the computer on the desk and I started rummaging through my bag. In just minutes Jack had the computer up and running, already entered the correct password and starting to scan through the files. Mark had found the file he was looking for and was replacing it with a fake he had brought. I had found what I was looking for. Someone's watched beeped.

"Shit. We are running out of time." Mark said in a rushed whisper. We kicked it into high gear then, Mark replacing the other two files in record time, Jack scanning through the files twice as fast and when finding the correct one typing faster than I would have thought humanly possible. I quickly put the object from my bag onto the chair and was moving to help Jack.

Another beep of the watch told me Jack had better be done cause we had to move, now.

"Everything ready?" Mark asked moving towards us.

"Just about... There! All set1 let's get out of here before someone shows up." And with that we darted out of the room and out of the building straight to our base. Once inside the safety of our room we began bragging about our work.

"No ways he's getting anything done on that computer for at least two months. Classic virus I put in that thing!" Jack bragged up his handy work

"Not to mention I deleted all the files. If he does any work for the next three months, it will be all written."

"Nice." I said while Mark and I gave him a well-earned fist bump.

"Well our files A-C won't help him. Unless he's to pictures of animal porn." We all broke out into an uncontrolled laughter.

"How bout you Rob? How'd you interfere with the big man?"

I grinned. While my prank was less outright destructive, it added insult to injury.

"I super glued a spiked whoopee cushion to his chair. He`ll be standing for a little while at least." We all laughed again.

We knew there would be hell to pay for a while once the commander traced the stunt to us, which wouldn't take long, but in that moment we were untouchable. We were the only three men in history to do the impossible, prank the commander. We would go down in history as gods. future ODST`s would forever _try_ to copy _our_ stunt. Whole traditions may be formed from what _we _did.


	3. Chapter 3

**I OWN NOTHING! Ok this chapie is for my sister Barbed Wire. Who, so you all don't hat her, LOVES pop tarts. She was just referring to an inside joke. I know nice of her to do that. Anyhoo this is for her because as she points out I owe her a "Hey guys". Which you will shortly find out what means.**

**So this chapter is for how Six REALLY met the rest of Noble Team. Again this for you Barbed Wire! **

**Enjoy! ;) **

"ONI, those dirty little sticks in the mUd think that deployment of a SPARTAN team is just plain gross! Howeverrerereree I don't!" the voice on the radio sounded like either a very girly girl or a dude making fun of one. I could see the Spartan talking to the radio now. He was leaning on one hip and had his hand on it. There was a Spartan sitting in the corner filling his nails. His helmet had a puppy dog face carved into it. He seemed really nice! A REALLY big Spartan was sitting next to the guy on the radio.

"Hey guys!" I said in a cheery voice as I walked in. then I was knocked to the ground by a very large butt.

"Ooops! Sorry!" said Kat in a I'm-not-really-sorry voice. She must have hit me with her overly large butt! Carter could tell she had done it on purpose

"OMG Kat! Watch where you go with that thing! Now say you're sorry and help our new six up!" he turned to me next

"Oh I'm so sorry about Kat! She can be such a ditz sometimes!"

"Its okaaaayyy guys!" I said with a laugh refusing to take Kats slimy no good hand. The man on the radio ruined the party by talking

"OKAAAYYY! Sooo you guys are going to go set up my party for me while I go gulfing! YAY!"

"Sir,Yes, Sir! We loooovvvvvveeeee parties!"

We all shouted in joy "YAY PARTIES!"

And that's really what Noble Team did all day. The party rocked, people from all over the galaxy came to it and colonel Holland danced with Thel'Vadam( the arbiter) the war never broke out. After that humans and covenant had competitions to see who could throw the best party. Master Chief and Noble Team always won.


	4. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

**HEY GUYS! HAPPY HALLOWEEN! This is a silly Halloween story. I'm hoping to write a silly little story for all the holidays. Yep sooooo this chapter is for everyone who has read my stuff. **

**Enjoy!**

Most of Noble Team sat in the Halloween decorated break room. Kat and Carter sat in one corner of the room munching on candy and discussing an upcoming mission. Noble Si and four sat on the couches in the middle of the room eating candy and discussing the scariest movies. Suddenly the door opened and a VERY large bunny walked in with a very girly witch by its side. As the pair came further in the room it was clear that it was Noble three and five in their Halloween _costumes_. Six and Four burst into uncontrolled laughter. Kat and Carter tried hard to suppress laughter.

"Going Trick or Treating boys?" Carter asked trying his very, very hardest not to laugh and slightly failing.

"Yes sir! If that's okay with you?" Jun didn't even seem to notice that the laughter of his teammates was directed at how he and Jorge were dressed.

"No no! I don't mind! Go r-right ahead boys! " he and Kat could not contain themselves any more. The whole Covenant army could have walked in that room and killed everyone and Noble Team would not have even noticed they were laughing so hard. Plus once they saw Jun and Jorge they would have started laughing too.

"You guys wanna come?' Jorge asked having to raise his voice to be heard. Six managed to stop laughing long enough to say no thanks and then she and Emile rolled onto the floor with a new wave of laughter. Jorge and Jun shrugged and skipped off to get their Halloween treaties. After what seemed like hours of endless laughter Noble Team regained control and went back to what they were doing.

"Soooo Six..." Emile began

"Yeah dude?" Six asked and Emile seemed reluctant to continue.

"There is a party later and I wondered if you'd maybe like to go with me..." he trailed off

"Sure! I'd love to!" Emile seemed to light up a bit at Six's eagerness.

"As friends." Six corrected herself. Emile's face fell a little but six didn't see it.

Don't ask where the Emile Six stuff came from. I read it in another fanfic and I guess it kind of makes sense. They are both the strong silent type. Still working on chapter two of my other fanfic, I know ill never get it done. Blame school.


	5. Chapter 5

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Ok everyone I know I haven't written in FOREVER but there is a very good reason for that. School sucks…. And I kind of don't know how to write combat scenes. So this is an idea I had last night to help me get over that and now that its **

**CHRISTMAS VACATION I have time! So here I go. This little thing is dedicated to Shadowed Serenity! Thank you soooooo much for everything! Your AWESOME! :D**

The sound of plasma fire rang out everywhere, as it had for the past four hours. We had been at a standoff for most of that time. At first we had made good progress, moving from cover to cover towards the abandoned base that had been our goal, but then they sent reinforcement after reinforcement. This hadn't been too big of a problem, we had already made it to a structure that gave us good cover, we thought it would be a simple matter of picking them off one by one until they were all gone but that didn't seem to be the case anymore. It wasn't that we weren't killing them it was that every time we killed one a drop ship would replace it with a dozen more. That alone was frustrating but shouldn't have been enough from stopping a well-equipped SPARTAN team from reaching their goal; the problem was that we _weren't _well equipped. When we started moving we had _thought _we would have enough ammo to make it to the base, but we hadn't been expecting the entire Covenant army. Pretty much the only thing that was good about our situation was that no one had been injured, _yet_.

So we were in a good old fashioned standoff. Occasionally an over confident elite would get sick of waiting for us to come out and would charge our position and we'd kill him and throw his body out so his buddies could see we were still alive and armed. The bodies were starting to make good cover. I could tell the longer we were stuck here the more worried Carter got. It had been his idea to try to get to the base and if we all died he'd blame himself. It was, of course, stupid of him to think that way. Even if we did die it wouldn't be his fault. As far as we could tell we were the only humans left on Reach, we needed to try to make contact with the UNSC and the best place to do that was the closest base.

Kat had been trying to get enough signal on our helmet radios to try and make contact with someone but it wasn't going well. She needed more power, something that was meant for long distance radio communication, she needed to get in that base.

"Commander" Kat spoke for the first time in hours

"Yeah, Kat?"

"I think I've found some ammo we can use." we all looked up from what we were doing.

"Where?" Carter asked. Kat pointed out a window towards a similar structure in the distance.

"I'm picking up a faint beacon from that structure. From what I can tell some troopers got pinned down and called for backup."

"What does that have to do with ammunition?" Emile asked now. Kat turned to face him.

"It means they might have had ammo, and when they died they left that ammo in that structure."

"How sure are you?" naturally Carter wouldn't want to send his team across an open area surrounded by the enemy unless there was ammo on the other side.

"Can't be too sure. But those troopers were on a mission to gather extra ammo from the base so if they were on their way back…"

" And if they were on their way to the base? We would have wasted the last of our ammo. It's too risky."

"And if we stay here we will run out of ammo and be killed. We know that." They were in their own mini standoff.

"Commander" it was the first time I'd spoken all day and they all turned to look at me.

" I'll go."

"No Six I can't let you"

"Why not?" I cut him off. I didn't want him to order me around, I heard court-martials weren't fun. Everyone turned to look at him.

"It's too dangerous. And not to mention you don't have enough ammo."

"Look, Commander, you may be content to sit here and die but I'm not going to go out without a fight. If there is any chance that there's ammo over there I'm going to get it." I stood firm. I wasn't going to sit around and wait for a Covy bastard to kill me. We all looked at Carter, he could probably tell that the only way I was staying in this building was if he tied me down but I didn't expect the answer I got.

"Alright. But I'm going with you. Jun can you spare an extra clip? I only have four shots left in this." He gestured to his DMR. Jun handed over a clip and added

"Nothings extra these days." Carter nodded his thanks and turned to me

"Alright are you ready to go?" I was still a little dumb struck but quickly nodded yes. He turned to look at Kat

"What's our best bet to get over there alive?"

"I'm coming with you." She said flatly. Carter shook his head.

"No. if we don't make it Emile and Jun are going to need your help with the radio." She nodded, but did not seem content.

"It looks like there is a decent sized rock about halfway there but that's it. Your best bet is to run for that rock. But once you step out of the door you'll have the entire Covenant army on you." so pretty much we'd been stepping out into Hell. As Carter spoke a thought crossed my mind

"Alright so we can try to thin them out once we're at the rock." He said

"Is there some way we could modify our armors armor lock and so it would give us a bit of an over shield as we run?" Kat looked at me as though I'd just grown three heads.

"That… just…. Might….. work actually."

"How long will it take you to do that Kat?" she was already moving towards me

"I don't know."

"Can it be done?" Kat was moving to get at my armors power supply now

"I _think _so. Six can you kneel down for me?" I obeyed her and watched as my shields dropped and my HUD disappeared. I couldn't move, she'd shut off the power to my armor. It was a good thing my armor had locked as it was shut down otherwise it would have crushed me.

"Can you still breathe Six?" she asked sounding somewhat alarmed.

"I'm fine." Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea. I didn't really know much about the mechanics of my armor but I was pretty sure it wasn't supposed to be shut down like this. I hoped it would start up again. Emile voiced my concerns.

"Are you going to be able to start her again?" I heard someone whack him but couldn't tell who it was. Carter was the next one to speak and I guessed he was the one who hit Emile judging by where his voice came from.

"Kat how's it looking?" it took Kat a second to answer

"well I can definitely _do _ it…" the way she said that was not comforting.

"But?"

"But I'm not sure what it might do to your armor."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it might over load its systems and shut your armor down. Or it could do something like explode. I really don't know. I don't know that anything like this has ever been attempted outside a lab before." What had I gotten myself into?

"So basically you're saying if it doesn't work these two will become two bricks out there." Emile said. He always had a way of saying what we were all thinking. I was beginning to regret suggesting this.

"Yeah. That what I'm saying." It felt like she was pulling on some wires as she spoke.

"Boss we got some company coming." Jun had been on watch duty.

"How many?" Carter sounded stressed about this, which was something I shared with him.

"Three. Two grunts and one elite."

"Take out the grunts, Emile get the elite." Carter instructed.

"My pleasure." And with that Emile went to stand by the door. I heard two shots ring out and the cry of an elite about to charge which was cut off by the sound of two shot gun shots.

"I think I've just about got it." I felt another pull on a wire.

"You've got it working?" I sure hoped she did. I was getting sick of being stuck like this.

"I think so, Six you may feel a bit of a shock when I start your armor up again." I heard Emile come back in.

"Have you got it working?"

"I think so. I'm just about to start her armor up again."

"Cross your fingers." I heard Jun say from somewhere near a window. Suddenly I felt a shock of electricity. I guess Kat was right, that hurt. A red message flashed across my eyes.

SYSTEM REBOOTING; ONLINE IN 3, 2,1

SYSTEM ONLINE

That message flashed across the screen for a few seconds and then I felt myself regain control of my body.

"Can you get up, Six?"

"Yeah I think so." I flexed my muscles and stood up. My armor felt fine. I turned around to see Kat who was standing with her helmet off behind me.

"Ok, Six, activating it you just have to activate your sprint. I think I've modified your armor lock so that when the sprint is activated it will create a sort of over shield. If I did it right it shouldn't lock down your armor completely."

"Is there any way we can test it?" Carter asked what I was thinking. Kat shook her head.

"I don't think so. There's not enough space in here for Six to get in full sprint and it won't work any other way."

"Alright Kat you better get working on mine or we'll never get out of here." As he said it he knelt down. I half expected him to question the safety of what he was about to undergo. Kat nodded and moved to start fiddling with his armor. It didn't take her as long this time, she knew what she was doing. In just a few short minutes Carter was up and running, almost literally.

"Ready, Six?" I nodded and walked towards the doorway. When I got to it I turned to see that Carter was still back with the others. For a moment I thought he was changing his mind but then he turned to face Kat

"Jun, give us all the covering fire you can, Emile, Kat, same goes for you." Kat looked like she might cry, _she must think we won't make it,_ I thought to myself. Carter seemed to notice this and spoke to calm her down

"Spartans never die, right?" he tried to smile but it was weak. Kat let out a half laugh half sob and hugged him. I was getting a little uncomfortable. All this humany love was… strange. I never thought to see it in Spartans. Finally they broke apart and Carter walked towards me.

"Alright, Six, let's do this." I made sure both my clips were full. I could see the rock from here, it was pretty far away. As Kat spoke her voice almost broke.

"Start your sprint as soon as you can. It should allow you to reach the rock. From there you can wait for it to charge and then go the rest of the way to the building." We both nodded and prepared to go. I took a deep breath and started running. The second we burst out of the protection of the building fire erupted everywhere. I didn't try real hard to see what was out there; I put my head forward and ran for it. As I ran I noticed that my armor was glowing like I was in armor lock, as if I wasn't already a big target. I was almost to the rock when several things happened at once. My sprint ran out as an overcharge plasma pistol hit me, it took down my shields and stung like a bitch, then several other shots hit me just as I dived for the rock. I hit the ground with a thud, the alarm in my helmet beat frantically and my HUD showed my health was in the red, not that I couldn't feel that. My right shoulder was burning where the fire had hit the most. I felt myself being dragged further behind the rock.

"Six, are you alright?" Carter was pulling out his med kit. My head was spinning a bit from the pain; I couldn't quite find my voice.

"What's wrong? What happened?" I heard Kat saying over the radio. The pain in my arm was starting to subside. I could think clearly again.

"She's been hit." Carter said blankly "I think her sprint gave out."

"I'm fine." I finally choked out. Carter seemed to relax a little when I spoke. I moved to sit up, but Carter put a hand on me to hold me down.

"Just relax, Six." I leaned my back against the rock. I looked at my arm, there was a hole in my armor where the plasma had burnt through. I could see that my skin was burnt pretty badly. How inconvenient. Carter took my arm in his hands and looked at the burn.

"She's burnt pretty bad. There's a hole in her armor." He reached for the med kit and started to treat the burn. I was a little miffed; I could have told Kat that.

"Six, can you use your sprint?" I looked at my HUD's read out the monitor of my armor abilities; it flashed red, so I guessed it wasn't working.

"I don't think so." Kat's answer didn't really sound surprised.

"I was afraid of that. The over charged shot must have shorted it out." Great. That was really freaking fantastic.

"I guess we will have to fight the rest of the way across." Carter said in resignation.

"Commander, I don't think you'll have enough ammo to get across." Kat was worried.

"Irrelevant, Kat. We don't have a choice anymore." He turned and looked at me.

"How's the arm?" it still hurt but I could make it.

"I'm ready to go when you are, sir." He nodded

"Alright, Six, get ready to move out." I gathered myself into a more mobile position. Carter did the same and we moved towards the edge of the rock. I pulled out my DMR and moved so I could see beyond the rock. I only had 15 shots left so I would have to make each one count. I surveyed the area to locate valuable targets. There was a wraith I knew I couldn't take out it out entirely, but I could take out its gunner. Before he could see me I put a well-placed shot through his head. In reaction the wraith itself fired a random shot in our direction, it shook the ground a little but wasn't close enough to bother us. I looked for more targets and found and jackal sniper who wasn't paying attention one shot with the DMR and he fell. Two grunts started to move in on our position so they were my next targets. I saw a blue armored elite who was within range, it would take more ammo to kill it but if they were all head shots it wouldn't take that much more. I aimed and fired, it took four head shots to take down his shields and one more to finish him off. I was just about to take out two more grunts when Carter spoke

"Six, we got a hammer brute. Focus all fire on him now!" I turned to see the brute charging our position. Both our shots rang out in the air it took five shots to take down his shields and another two head shots to finish him off. I only had two shots left now. I decided to take out the closest jackal. I pulled my pistol off my thigh

"I'm down to pistol for long range, sir." Carter shot one more shot and put the weapon on his back

"Me too. I guess it's time to move. You ready to move?" I nodded yes and put the sidearm away in favor of the assault rifle. I had two clips for this weapon. Carter left the cover of the rock first, running and throwing a grenade into the throng of enemies. I followed him as soon as I stepped out I was fire at. I fired on the closest elite and threw my last grenade at the group of grunts near him. I was almost there. I managed to take out a grunt and a jackal with my last clip. It didn't matter that I was out of ammo, I was at the building. Carter was already inside.

The building was pitch black and totally empty other than us. I had to turn on my night vision. When I looked around the building then I was shocked. The marines dead bodies were around the door, and back further in the building was case upon case of UNSC supplies. Ammunition, food, med kits, everything we needed and enough of it to supply an entire army.

"Jock pot!" I said moving towards the closest ammo case. Carter did the same.

"Was there ammo?" Kat asked. She seemed a little annoyed that we hadn't already told her exactly what was happening.

"Yes. More than enough." I filled everything I could with ammo, and just for the wraith I picked up a rocket launcher. Carter was almost done when we heard a loud crash outside and Kat on the radio.

"Commander! Come in do you hear me!"

"I'm here, Kat, what's going on out there?"

"Something landed, something big." She sounded shocked, and really worried. Emile came on the radio now

"Commander, you better get out here and see this." Carter was really worried now as was I.

"What is it? Is it the Covenant?" we both began moving towards the door. It took them a minute to respond

"No." was all Kat said and then we stepped outside.

We walked out away from the building; there was no need to worry about the Covenant. They were gone. We stood there in the open looking up at the sky which was blocked out by the Sta-Puff Marshmallow Man.


	6. Chapter 6

**I HATE THE NEW IMAGE THING! I spent like six hours doing this drawing for this story then I had to spend another hour trying to get it up and it kind of looks stupid because it isn't going the right way. They should have a thing so you can adjust it. Add on the fact that I'm freaking SICK and the whole thing becomes a nightmare. So yup**

**Ok so this is something that happened to me a while ago on **_**Nightfall **_**and it was like the best thing ever. It made me so happy. And if your anything like me you have spent hours trying to get rid of Noble Team( driving Kat off cliff, pushing Kat off cliffs, etc.) so I hope you enjoy reading this little bit.**

**You guys should REVIEW because it makes me feel better.**

**Enjoy!**

Six's Best Day Ever

Noble Six crouched silently on the other side of the bank waiting for any enemy to show their head. A slight glint caught her eye, an invisible Elite by the look of it. A smile graced her lips, the foolish Elite stood there watching the fight going on by the pile on (just going by what they say in the game hope I spelled it right). No doubt he thought he would be good and safe standing there in the open, unlucky for him Six had taken the better sniping position on the other bank. She let out a slight chuckle as the Elite fell after her two shots rang out, sending his little grunt friends into a frenzy. Six switched over to her DMR to deal with them, no need to waste good sniper ammo on grunts.

"Six, cover me!" it was Jun. he, like the other militia men they traveled with, had gone other to the other side of the bank to attack the pile on. Six on the other hand had stayed behind, despite her orders. She just didn't _feel_ like going over there to certain death, at least no when she had ammo and the pickings were so easy over here. She had even had cover when the drop ships came with hunters. It wasn't that she was afraid for a direct confrontation, it was simply something inside her said this was a much better place to be.

"Ahhh!" Jun was getting his butt whooped by the hunters, but hadn't died yet. Six was pretty sure she had seen him take a direct hit and survive. It didn't make much sense, but his yelling was getting annoying so she decided to take out the hunters next. She turned her scope towards them waiting for the right moment to shoot, before she could take the shot the hunter gave a great swing with his arm and Jun was sent flying off the edge of the cliff.

_Bang,_ the first hunter went down. Then the other hunter relaxed his position into a casual stance. Didn't he just see his buddy go down? Six didn't wait to ask him and with another shot he went down. _Guess the fall killed Jun_, Six thought merrily to herself. She was sure the rest of Noble Team wouldn't share that view, and maybe later Six wouldn't either but for right now she was the happiest Spartan on Reach. She was so happy to not have his constant chatty to bug her that quickly sniped the rest of the covenant on the other bank and proceeded to cross once she was sure they were all dead. She thought about looking over the edge to see Jun's dead body, but decided against it because she was in a bit of a hurry. She walked over to a gate that lead further into the dark zone. When she neared it she stopped suddenly when her radio com started up and she heard Jun reply to Kats questioning. She was so shocked she didn't hear what they said and ran over to the edge of the cliff and looked down.

Jun was standing on the edge of the water walking into the wall, talking with Kat, and being very much alive. _Damn!_ Six thought to herself. So much for her best day ever.


	7. Chapter 7

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Ok so this is just a little thing I've been planning on writing ever since I got the grunt birthday thing for my Halo Reach Spartan. Ummm yeah I don't really have a mission in mind for this one like the last one so just make something up! Maybe Colonel Holland wanted some Vanilla Cream Drops and sent Noble to get them. cause those things are damn fine, like they are my weakness, seriously if someone left a trail of I would follow it. And I'd probably stash them all in my secret pocket and eat them over the course of a year, cuz that's how I roll lol. Right umm where was i? oh right! The reason I wrote this! Well that's simple I wanted to see how Noble would respond to Six's um shall we say abnormalities? Anywho enjoy this and **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Ps I have not capitalized any of the Covenants names because I have no respect for those alien dirtbags. :P **

"Ha ha." Noble Six let a mirthless laugh breath into her helmet as the foolish elite that had been her target hit the ground. She gave her trusty DMR a quick pat before firing at a grunt that had peeked its head over the rail to see who had killed its leader. A sniper bullet followed Six's DMR bullets path and hit the grunts already dead body.

"Darn it, Six!" Jun said angrily over Six's helmet intercom. Six let out a real laugh this time, and made sure he heard it.

"Have to be quicker than that, sniper boy." There was a response of laughter from the other members of Noble team, and a "hmph" from Jun.

"Maybe if you talked less and shot more Six wouldn't steal all your kills." Emile, you could always count on him for a laugh.

"Lock it down! We have a job to do!" Carter's commanding voice brought Six's attention back to the job at hand. She scoped in on the ledge she had been clearing out. Another was investigating the two bodies, a jackal this time. He had his shield up, but that wouldn't save him. Six put a bullet through the curve in his shield into his hand, causing him to throw up his arms in pain and Six ended him with a shot in the face.

"Let's move up Noble!" Carter ordered. Six let out a growl, she wasn't done sniping yet. Somewhere, deep inside her, she felt an urge to disobey direct orders and stay in her current position. For some reason she didn't have fear of a court martial, like none of this was real and therefore had no consequences. She pushed the thought aside and force herself to move from cover. While she moved towards the stairs leading up to the ledge she continued her scan for enemies. Another foolish grunt had put its head over the rail and Six took him out, followed by another shot from Jun, idiot.

At the base of the stairs Six met up with the rest of Noble Team.

"Alright Noble lets clear them out and retrieve the package and go home. Emile, Six, you two take point," _so you can use us as meat shields_, Six thought. "Jorge, you and Kat secure a vehicle. We're going to need it to get back to base. Jun give us cover from those rocks." The Spartans nodded to their commander and proceeded to carry out their orders.

Six, Carter, and Emile began to climb the stairs, Six just ahead of Emile and Carter. At the top of the stairs a group of shocked grunts began firing on the three. Six quickly took aim at their heads and after three shots they were dead. Noticing their fallen comrades the rest of the enemies moved to stop the Spartans from reaching their goal. Emile took out a brute while Six took down two jackals and a grunt, Carter took down the last grunt. A plasma shot from behind took Six off guard, she turned to see the enemy had flanked them, a small group of skirmishers. Six took aim and dropped one when Carter spoke,

"Emile, take them out! Six, let's go!" Six nodded and moved up the stairs to the top as Emile moved to take out their flankers. As Six reached the top of the steps she couldn't help but let out a sigh, hunters and elites. Must be an important package. When the enemy saw Six and Carter they moved into battle stance and the elites activated their invisibility. _Oh fun!_ Thought Six.

She ducked behind cover when she saw the closest hunter charging its gun. _Elites first_, she thought. She peeked out from behind her cover and saw the glint of an elite a few passes ahead, he saw her too because plasma fire rained down on her position.

"Six, take out the hunters! I got the elites!" Carter yelled from behind his own cover. _Sure you do, _Six thought. That was practically insubordination! What was wrong with her today? She shook it off and moved out from behind her cover. As she ran for a crate she shot at the elite, releasing her hologram, the elite fell for the bait and she took his shields down, then she took aim at his head and took the shot. Carter took down another elites shield and Six took aim at his head too.

_Two down_, Six thought,_ three left._ Now was her chance to take down the hunters, if Carter took down the last elite like he said he said he would Six would have the perfect opportunity. She stepped out from behind her shelter, as she sent her hologram towards the closest hunter she saw Emile coming up the steps. The hunter charged the hologram and as Six moved to shoot him from behind a sniper shot ran out into the invisible elite next to her that Six hadn't seen. The shot didn't kill him so Six turned to shoot him, the elite managed to hit Six before she hit him back with the butt of her DMR killing him, but he had taken her shields down and left her vulnerable to the hunter who was charging her.

"Six! Behind you!" Emile shouted trying to shoot the hunter with his shotgun, but he was out of range. The hunter threw his arm out at Six, she managed to jump out of the way but the other hunter had her number and had charged its gun. Six didn't have time to move out the way and the shot hit her full on. Her body seemed to go pop when the hunters shot hit her. Confetti shot out of her and a "Yay" could be heard. It took the rest of noble only a second to react, and in a wave of fury the rest of the covenant was destroyed.

Carter carefully approached Six's body. "she's gone."

They were silent for a minute before Jun spoke

"Did she…explode?"

"Yeah I was going to ask what the hell that was." Emile said. "So now what do we do, boss?" Emile looked to Carter who was reloading his gun.

"We do what Six would have wanted us to do. We complete that mission." That's when they heard the beep, beep, beep. They turned towards the direction it came from and saw Six standing there.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Carter and Emile shouted at once.

Yup. That's all for now folks!

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

Reviews make me write faster(kinda)!

Also leave a review if you love ICCCEEE CCRRREEEAAAMMM!


End file.
